


Magical Creatures

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, schoolgirl crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alecto Carrow didn't think she would like Care of Magical Creatures class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Creatures

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Magical Creatures  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge  
pairing: Alecto Carrow/Silvanus Kettleburn

* * *

Alecto Carrow was not a particularly good student. She only signed up for Care of Magical Creatures because it was one of the easiest elective courses. Definitely not because she was one of those girls who wanted to cuddle the cute and fluffy creatures. Alecto wasn't that type of person at all.

The Care of Magical Creatures professor was a grizzled old man who was missing several limbs, and spent most of the classes ranting about how dangerous the creatures they studied could be. The class turned out to be more exciting than Alecto had expected it to be. Even if she didn't care for cute and fluffy things, there were plenty of not-cute not-fluffy things to learn about.

And if there was one thing Alecto learned from Care of Magical Creatures class, it was that damaged dangerous men were sexy as hell.


End file.
